


there is something fragile here

by Iamamessofawriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Ba Sing Se, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, changed the bio cause im a mess, i wrote this in like 15 minutes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamamessofawriter/pseuds/Iamamessofawriter
Summary: everything about you is golden
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	there is something fragile here

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is written a bit confusingly, but this is from jet perspective, with Zuko being the person he's talking about(aka 'you')

You are aglow with the morning suns rays. They run over your skin with a gracefulness reflecting yourself. Inky hair tumbles over your shoulders, falling softly onto the white sheets beneath you, spilling as a spring spills into the ocean. A lock falls over the bridge of your nose, fluttering weakly in the breeze dancing through the open window. My finger feels soft against your skin as I brush the strands away, tucking them behind your ear. My hand stills as your breath hikes, shuttering for a moment before steadying out. You remain asleep.

Everything about you is golden. The light on your cheekbone, the highlights of your hair, the way your legs are intertwined with mine. The shine of you covers every terrible thing you’ve done. You could not guess the person I hold under my arms is the same boy who snuck into my room hours before. In the golden light of this gentle morning, all your sins have been washed away. You are ethereal again.

My hand stills against your cheekbone, tracing the gentle curve of your burn underneath my fingertips. The surface of the skin reminds me of the rolling hills of my home. It makes me ache for a time long gone. It reminds me of my purpose. 

I prop myself onto my elbow, tracing the line of your jaw to your throat. There are bruises on there from the night before, marks I had carefully placed. They shine a deep purple on your pale skin. I reach down to nibble at your neck one last time, to try to cement this moment in my mind. It feels like I’m stealing something sacred. I’m not sure what.

“Hey,” you whisper, eyes fluttering open. Your honey gold eyes are filled with so much adoration it almost makes me choke. It fills me with an indescribable feeling stuck between regret and love. I remind myself that this is no different from the old man whose body I left cold on the path or the group of soldiers I brought to justice. It feels like another lie. Another to add to the ones that are stacking miles high in my mind.

My hand tightens around your throat. You don't move. God, that hurts. It hurts in the way you look at me with sleepy eyes, your throat still raspy, your hand lying still on my back. The way you trust me so completely. It makes me burn, burn, burn. Burn in the way you fight and burn in the way you love. I don't like the parallels there. I don't like much of what’s happening now. 

But it’s necessary. (Isn’t that what I said when I flooded that village full of innocent people?)

I hoist myself on top of you, moving my other hand to rest over your lips. You raise an eyebrow. Your eyes seem playful. I wish you noticed how sad mine seemed. I wish you burned when I choked you off. I wish you did more than thrash around. I wished you burned me right then and left. I wish you made it out of Ba Sing Se and found that mysterious family you always ached for. I wish you still didn’t look like you loved me when your eyes finally fell close. I wish for a lot of things.

I like to believe they all came true in that time between when you choked and I bled. I hope you still love me when we meet again. (I hope you hate me, I hope you burn me, I hope we’re both able to burn)(I wish you were alive to burn)

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my heart go happy!^_^  
> my twitter is [here!](https://twitter.com/eggo_artist)


End file.
